New Keionbu Members
by Solangge28
Summary: What happens if two new students joined Keionbu? Will it be tragic? Or will it turn out for the best? Warning: OCs, AU, and OOC. Might have slightly EveryoneXOC and MioXRitsu
1. Chapter 1: New Members?

**Chapter 1: New Members?**

Akiyama Mio sighed as she came into the clubroom and sat down.

"What's up Mio-chan?" asked Tainaka Ritsu.

"Nothing, just wondering if I could see great left handed violin playing again soon."

"Violin? Where did you see that?" asked Kotobuki Tsumugi.

"In front of the school on the way here. Didn't look like that person is a student here."

"Maybe it's a rival!" Ritsu ran out of the room and to the front of the school, "Where's that person that plays the violin?"

"If you mean the new transfer students, they went to the teacher's office."

"Thanks!" Ritsu ran towards the teacher's office and saw one _boy_ and a girl.

The _boy_ has short silver white hair and blues eyes, wearing grey slacks, white dress shirt untucked and unbuttoned at the top, black jacket, and a blue tie that's loosely tied.

The girl has shoulder cut blueish-grayish hair with long bangs and has red eyes, wearing the same as Ritsu, but has a red tie that's loosely tied instead.

"Tainaka, what did I say about running in the halls?"

"I'm sorry sensei…"

"If you're really sorry then get out of here or I'll tell your teacher to give you extra homework due at the beginning of class tomorrow."

Ritsu ran off.

The teacher sighed and turned towards the transfer students, "Your names?"

"Kamishiro Miki."

"Kuga Nami."

"Let's see…you both be in grade 1, class 2." the teacher got up, "I'll take you two there. Please follow me."

Miki and Nami followed and entered a class.

"Alright class! Get into your seats!" the teacher wrote two names on the board, "These two are your new class mates. They just transferred in today. Be nice to them."

"Kamishiro Miki." Miki bowed a bit.

"I'm Kuga Nami." Nami said quietly, causing the class to not hear her at first.

"She's Kuga Nami." Miki said for her so that they can hear.

"How cute."

"Where did they transfer from?"

"Is Kamishiro-san a boy or a girl?"

"Quiet down!" the teacher pointed to some open seats, "Kamishiro-san, you can sit there, and Kuga-san, you can sit over there."

After class:

"That was boring." muttered Miki as she walked out of class with her violin.

"Kamishiro-san!" Nakano Azusa ran up to her, "Is that a violin case?"

"Oh this?" Miki looked at her case, "Yeah so?"

"Can you come with me?" Azusa took her hand and walked towards the Keion clubroom, Nami soon following.

Azusa opened the door and saw all the other members there, "Oh good they're all here!"

"Hm?" Ritsu turned towards the door and saw Azusa pulling the _boy_ in that she saw earlier, "Ah! You're that new transfer student!"

Miki scratched her head, "So?"

"Ritsu-senpai, this is Kamishiro Miki-san."

Miki turned towards the door, "Nami, I know that you're there." Nami went inside curiously, "What are you doing here?"

"Ah…betsu ni." she replied with a sly smile.

Miki sighed, "That's my cousin, Kuga Nami."

"Yoroshiku!" she winked.

"She has multi personalities?"

"I guess you can say that." Miki scratched her head, "…What's your names?" she looked around, "What _is_ this place?"

"I'm Tainaka Ritsu from year 2, class 2! The leader and this is the Keion Club room!" she posed, "I am also the awesome drummer."

"Ha?"

Mio hit Ritsu in the head, "Sorry about that, anyways, I'm Akiyama Mio from Year 2 Class 1. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." she smiled, "I play the bass."

"I'm Hirasawa Yui, same class as Ricchan. I play the guitar." Yui pretended to play, "I'm better than Azu-nyan."

"Kotobuki Tsumugi, same class as Ricchan and Yui. I play the keyboard. Call me 'Mugi'." she smiled, "Leave all the cakes and snacks to me."

"I'm Nakano Azusa. We didn't get a chance to introduce ourselves earlier." she sighed, "If only that were true Yui-senpai."

"My name is Kuga Nami, Year 1, Class 2. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu" she bows.

"Kamishiro Miki, same class as Nami. I play the violin." she bowed, "Yoroshiku."

"Namnam-chan, do you play any instruments?" asked Yui.

"Eh? Namnam...chan...me? Uh…I'm a composer. Teyuka, why are you calling me Namnam-chan?!"

"Kawaii kara."

"Kawaii...?"

"Kawaii kara." Yui turned towards Miki, "Nee Mimi-chan, can you play the violin?"

"Huh? You mean me?" Miki took out her violin, "Why you askin'?"

"Can you play something?"

Miki though for a second, "Do you know the song 'Yuuki no Uta'?"

They all shook their head negative, "What's that?"

"Never mind. Just listen then." she began to play.

"That's the same song that I heard earlier!" said Mio after Miki was done playing.

"Huh? Oh. I was bored and decided to make some extra money before I got to school." Miki scratched her head, "I didn't know that you were there."

"In front of the school?!" they all looked at Miki.

"Mi-chan likes to do things her own way." Nami laughed.

"Well excuse me for making extra money for you."

"Since you can play instruments, you wanna join our club?" Mio asked politely and not forcing them to join.

Ritsu came from behind Mio urging them to join, "Come on, it'll be fun! You don't have any other clubs that you wanted to join right?"

"Ritsu!"

"Well, can we first see you guys perform?" asked Nami.

"Alright!" Ritsu got into place.

Everyone soon followed.

"Ready!" Everyone nodded, "One, two, three, four. One, two, three!"

They all played 'Fuwa Fuwa Time' with Mio as the vocals.

Nami immediately loved them, but Miki thought otherwise, "The drummers a bit too fast for them and that girl with the guitar…" she pointed at Yui, "You seem a bit off."

"Hmm…yeah, that is true, but still, you guys were amazing! You just got to keep practicing and you'll do fine!"

"From what I can tell, only three of the five are good. The other two does need practice." Miki crossed her arms.

"Haha…you're always harsh on people." Nami sweats dropped.

Miki turned to put her violin away, "I'm done here."

"Eh? Mimi-chan, are you going to join the club?" Yui asked before she leaves

"Depends on my manager."

"Manager? You have a manager?" Ritsu asked.

"She's here." Miki didn't look back at them.

"Ahem. That would be me!" Nami said happily pointing at herself.

"Oi. Don't get carried away. I'm the one getting us the money and stuff."

"Yeah yeah, whatever…Anyways! Sure, we'll join!"

"Hontou ni?!"

"Un!"

"That's great! Demo, what's Namnam-chan going to play?"

"Eh? Didn't I already tell you? I'm a composer."

"What's that?" asked Yui.

"Yui, a composer is someone that writes songs."

"Oh so then you're like Mio-chan?"

"Yes, I write songs, but not in lyrics, but in instruments. I can basically play your instruments, but only the basics. I'm not that good yet" Nami scratches her back head. "Though I can also do like sound effects that can make songs kinda like Techno."

"So you're the one that wrote those weird lyrics earlier?" Miki approached Mio.

Mio blushed, "Y-Yes…"

"That was pretty good. I bet you got it from watchin' someone huh?" Miki smirked.

"Oi, who do you think you are making Mio blush like that!" Ritsu walks up to Mio and puts her arms around her, "Only I can do that!"

Mio blushes more but is angry now, "Shut up!" She hits Ritsu on the head again.

"So I'm guessing you like to get hit Ritsu-sempai? Ehehe..." Nami said while sweat drops.

"But I made her blush more, hora…" She points at Mio's face. "See? Mission accomplished!"

"Ah, hontou. Though I wouldn't have said that Ritsu-sempai.."

"Eh? Nande?"

"Behind you..." Nami points behind Ritsu.

Ritsu can already feel the black aura surrounding her, "Hahaha... why if it isn't Mi--ITE~!!"

"That's what Tainaka gets." muttered Miki as she stuffed her hands in her pockets.

"Mou Mio! Why only me?! Mi-chan made you blush too!" Ritsu rubbed her head and pouted

"S-Shut up!"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: And done! Thanks to Fate-kun for cooperating with the story! ^^

Fate: I didn't do much work though...

Me: Yes you did! You helped me big time! Besides, this is my first fanfic :3

Fate: Who? -looks around- Me? I did no such thing :3 It was all you.

Me: Thanks ^^ Anyways! Please support this fanfic! We would really appreciate it if you read and review!

Fate: Please support us and enjoy. -bows- We are sorry if we spelled any Japanese translation wrong.

Me: Anyways! 'Till next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Trip Part 1

**Chapter 2: The Trip Part 1**

"Are you guys ready for the training camp yet, Namnam-chan, Mimi-chan?" asked Yui, smiling.

Miki just yawned as Nami laughed, "We've been ready."

"Yui have you seen Nami or Miki?" asked Mio as she came into the clubroom, "Oh never mind."

"Ah Mio-chan! I was just asking them if they're ready for the training camp."

"Are we actually going to be training this time?" sighed Mio, "We didn't even get to practice the last time..."

"Akiyama-senpai, I have a feeling that Hirasawa-senpai and Tainaka-senpai are going to be playing despite what we say." Miki yawned again.

"I just wish that we can actually have a good practice for once." Mio sat down at her spot and opened a book, "By the way Miki, did you get any sleep?"

"Oh that's my bad. Mi-chan asked if she could get some jobs and she's been working all this time." Nami stuck out her tongue, "Even though she lives with me and my dad, she still wants to work."

"Doesn't she have parents?"

"She…"

"Senpai, I don't appreciate you talking about something like that." Miki interrupted as she picked up her violin, "This is the Keionbu right? Why don't we ever practice?"

"I'm sorry Mio-senpai…I'll try and give Mi-chan a talk later when we get home." apologized Nami.

"Ah no, I should be the one apologizing." Mio waved her hands in front of her.

"Apologizing for what?" Ritsu, Tsumugi, Azusa, and Sawako came in and took their seats.

"So these two are the new members?" asked Sawako.

"Are you the advisor?" asked Nami.

"Yes, I'm Yamanaka Sawako. Nice to meet you."

"Atashi wa Kuga Nami desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." Nami turned towards Miki, "Oi Mi-chan! Say something!"

"Ore Kamishiro Miki. Yoroshiku." She then tuned her violin and played some songs.

Sawako stared intently on them, "You two…"

"Eh?"

'_Nami-chan looks good with bunny ears. Miki-chan…maybe she should go with wolf ears. I have a feeling that it'll be difficult to get it on her though…_' Sawako grinned evilly at the last thought.

Nami stared at her blankly.

"I don't know what you're planning but wipe that stupid grin off your face." Miki glared at Sawako at the corner of her eyes.

"Nee, why's Mi-chan practicing?" Sawako gulped as she looked at Miki, who was playing a song on her violin, "She's not like Azusa-chan is she?"

"I wasn't that bad!" Azusa blushed a bit.

"…is the cake and tea not to her liking Na-chan?" asked Tsumugi, worried that Miki doesn't like her sweets.

"Ah no it's not that. She'll eat anything. It's just that she eats at certain times." Nami sweat dropped.

"Really?"

"But I think it's different every time though so I'm not exactly sure. One thing's for sure is that she doesn't eat breakfast and lunch on school days."

"Eh?!"

"That's pretty unhealthy for her."

"Says you. All that you do here is eat sweets and drink tea. I'm surprised that none of you has gained weight." Miki continued to play her violin.

Ritsu walked up to her, "What the hell's your problem?"

Miki stopped playing and put her violin away, "I'm goin'."

"Where?"

Miki didn't answer and just left.

"What's her problem?"

"I think it's my fault…" admitted Mio.

"Ah please don't think that Mio-senpai! It's just…her mom died giving birth to her and her dad abandoned her when she was young. Since we were the closest relatives, my dad adapted her."

"Oh…"

"Nami!" Miki yelled.

"Great…I mean what?" Nami went outside and saw Miki standing there.

Miki grabbed Nami's hand and gave her something before she turned and left.

"Oi Mi-chan! You better be home before 8!" Nami shouted at Miki who just waved her off.

"What did she give you?" Ritsu reached for Nami's hand and took whatever Miki gave her, "It's just a key and a note."

"A note?" Nami took back the note and read it. After reading it, she laughed nervously.

"What did the note say?" Yui took the note from her hand and read it, "'I'll get you later for telling them about my past. You better be prepared for it.'"

"She seriously can't…can she?"

"I dunno." Nami shrugged, "But you'll find out tomorrow right?"

"Yeah. Good luck."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After having fun and talking during the train ride, they finally reached Tsumugi's house.

"Sorry I couldn't get the bigger one…" apologized Tsumugi.

'_You mean __**this**__ isn't the biggest?!_' thought Mio, Yui, and Ritsu.

"Let's go play, Ricchan! Namnam-chan, you wanna join?" said Yui.

"Oi! What about practice?!" shouted Mio.

"Ma ma ma, we should have fun while we are here Mio-chan."

"But we came here to practice..."

"Mio-sempai, ano, I wanna play..." said Nami all shy.

"Ja let's take a vote." Mio looked around, "Let's practice."

"Practice is good." said Azusa.

"We wanna play!" Ritsu and Yui said at the same time.

"I wanna play…" Nami said shyly.

"Practice." Miki said reluctantly.

"Let's play." Tsumugi smiled.

"Haha, looks like we win again Mio-chuan!" Ritsu said while running off to play.

"Don't call me that!" Mio growled and sighed in frustration, "I guess we have no choice."

Miki stuffed her hands in her pockets and walked away.

"Miki?" Azusa turned towards her.

"Practice…" Miki muttered and didn't even look at them once before disappearing into the band room.

"I guess she's still mad…" Mio sighed sadly.

"Don't worry! She'll come around soon…I hope…" Nami said reassuringly.

Everyone, except Miki, went to the beach and played some games.

Nami looked back at the house and went inside, "Mi-chan?"

"What?" Miki walked up to her with a bottle of water in her hand.

"Let's play!" Nami grabbed Miki's hand and dragged her to the beach.

"I can walk by myself Nami." Miki pulled her hand away as Nami gave her a saddened look, "You mean you don't like holding my hand?"

"Ugh, fine!" Miki grabs Nami's hand and walks to the beach but then let's go when they arrive there.

Nami sees Ritsu getting buckets to put sand in it. "Ritsu-sempai, what are you doing?"

"Eh? Oh! I'm putting sand in the buckets!"

"Yes, I can see that but what are you going to do with it? Make a sand castle?"

"Of course not! I'm going to throw these at Mio while she is taking her sunbath and bury her!"

"Ooh! Can I help too, Ritsu-sempai?"

"Sure! But right after you throw the sand out of the bucket, you run, understand Na-chan?"

"Hai!" Nami then picks up a full bucket filled with sand, waits for Ritsu to pick up the other, and sneakily walks to Mio without making much noise. They throw the sand at Mio and run.

Mio wakes up once she feels sand on her whole body and some on her face and sits up, "Phht phht, ugh, who did this?!" Mio looked around and saw only Ritsu running away with a bucket. "Ritsu! I'll get you for that!" She gets up and runs after Ritsu who is happily running away laughing.

Nami was smart enough to drop the bucket, run to where Yui and Azusa was, and pretend to be playing with them but then laughs at seeing Ritsu being chase by Mio. Nami notices that Miki isn't anywhere to be found and started looking for her. She then see's her sitting by herself near a bush and goes to her.

"Mi-chan! What are you doing here! Come and play with us, that's why I brought you here!" Nami then gives Miki a hand and Miki just stares at the hand.

"I came here to practice you know, not to play."

"But no one is practicing right now, so let's at least have some fun before we actually start practicing, come on!" Nami still had her hand out and finally Miki took it and got up.

"Alright fine." Miki smirked then picked up Nami until she was sitting on her shoulders.

"Mi-chan what are you doing?!" Nami both squealed in joy and fear.

"You said to have some _fun_ right?" Miki walked towards the group.

"Ah! Mimi-chan and Namnam-chan!" Yui ran over to them, "What are you doing up there?"

"This is Mi-chan's idea!" Nami blushed a bit.

"Sure blame me." Miki looked at Yui and the others, "Know how to play?"

"You mean wrestling?!" Ritsu said excitedly, avoiding Mio's glares and punches.

"I guess you can put it that way."

"I'm in! Now let's see…Mio! Get over here!" Ritsu runs over to Mio and attempts to pick her up.

"No way! You find someone else!" Mio punched Ritsu's head.

"Buu…" Ritsu turned towards Azusa and Tsumugi.

"I'll pass. I don't know how to wrestle." said Tsumugi taking a seat next to Mio.

"Me too." Azusa sat next to Mio.

"Then that leaves…" Ritsu turned towards an eager looking Yui, "…Yui…Wanna try…?"

"Eh? Alright!"

Ritsu bent down a bit and Yui hopped onto Ritsu's shoulders. They cautiously walked towards Nami and Miki, waiting to see what they will do first. Miki looked at them, then walked towards them slowly.

Ritsu charged at them and Yui grabbed onto Nami's arms. Miki moved back a bit, causing Yui to be off balance. Nami took this chance and managed to knock Yui off Ritsu.

"Ah! Are you two ok?" Nami jumped of Miki and knelt next to Yui and Ritsu.

"Ow, yeah." Ritsu rubbed her head, she glared at Miki then jumped her.

"What are you...?!" Miki tried to get Ritsu off her.

"I'm still not over with you yet!" yelled Ritsu at Miki.

"Let me join too!" Yui jumped on top of Ritsu.

"Get off of me!"

Mio, Azusa, Tsumugi, and Nami laughed as Miki tried to fend both Yui and Ritsu off her.

After managing to fend Ritsu and Yui off, Miki cracked her shoulders, "Practice now?"

"No way!" Ritsu ran and grabbed a volleyball, "The sun's still up!"

"Yeah!" Yui agreed with Ritsu.

Miki looked at Nami who smiled, "If they want to fight, then we'll give them a fight."

"Not me." Miki tried to leave by was stopped when Ritsu threw the volleyball at her, "Where do you think you're going Mi-chan?! You're playing!"

Miki scratched her head and looked at the others for help. Mio gave Miki an apologetic look, Azusa waved her hand 'no-way', and Tsumugi was smiling but didn't get up.

"Alright fine…"

"Alright! Yosha! I'll start the serve then!" Ritsu throws the beach ball with an upper hand serve over the net, Nami bumps the ball over the net and Yui was too busy being distracted by a crab of course misses the ball.

"Yui! What the hell are you doing?!" Ritsu head locks Yui and ruffles her hair.

"Ah! Gomen gomen Ricchan!" Yui tries to get away from Ritsu.

"Does this mean that you're giving up?" Miki stuffed her hand in her pockets.

"Heck no! Who do you think I am!? I am no coward! Me, Tainaka Ritsu, the beautiful and smart drummer, the idol who has a smile like a sunshine and brings happiness wherever she goes, will never give up!"

"You sure talk a lot for being an idol." Miki cracked her knuckles.

"You think you can beat me!? Well, let's see about that!" Ritsu put her hand on her chest and starts to laugh, "Ohohohohoho~!"

"Nami, can I go all out?" asked Miki, looking at Nami.

"Hehe, sure thing! This will be fun!" Nami gives Miki a thumbs up.

Few hours later, the score is 30-2.

"No way?! How can I, the beautiful idol, lose?!" Ritsu cried as she fell to her knees.

"Now can we go practice?"

"No, now we go eat…ahh so tired." Yui said while kneeling next to Ritsu.

"Tired of what!? You were distracted the whole entire time! I had to do all the work!" Ritsu yelled at Yui.

"Eh? Really? I didn't notice..." Yui put on an innocent face and Ritsu got angry by her response and hit her in the head, "Ittai~!"

They walked back to the villa to go eat but realize that they didn't have food so Yui, Mugi, Azusa, and Nami went to go buy food while Mio, Ritsu, and Miki stayed home.

They came back half an hour later with rice, cabbages, meat and all you can think of. Immediately, Ritsu wanted to eat the cabbages but of course was stopped by Mio

"Wait until we're done cooking it Ritsu!"

"Yada!" Ritsu grabbed a cabbage and ran away with it.

Mio ran after her as the others watched.

"Ritsu get back here!" Mio shouted at her.

Ritsu jumped over the table and continued to run. Mio ran around the table and managed to grab a bit of Ritsu's shirt but Ritsu still managed to get away. Not giving up, Mio ran a bit faster and almost caught up to Ritsu.

Little did they know, Yui laid down in Ritsu path causing her to jump over Yui. Mio took this chance and grabbed Ritsu's shirt this time, but tripped over Yui. Dragging Ritsu down, Mio twisted a bit so her back hit the floor and Ritsu twisted and landed on top of her.

Now Ritsu straddled Mio's waist and they stared into each other's eyes, blushing lightly.

Miki goes outside to see why it's so noisy outside and sees Ritsu on top of Mio. Without thinking, she picked up a cabbage near her and threw it at Ritsu which hit her back and made her come back to reality. Miki then walks away before anyone sees who threw it. By that time, Ritsu and Mio realizes the positions they are in and quickly gets up having them in sitting position with each back facing each other.

Ritsu picks up the cabbage that was thrown at her and hands it to Mio without looking at her directly while blushing, "Here Mio, you can have it…"

Mio also didn't looked at Ritsu directly while blushing, "No, you can have it…"

"No, I insist you have it, since it's part of the meal." Ritsu said shyly that only Mio could hear her.

"F-Fine..." Mio then takes the cabbage and walks to where the others are, "L-Let's start cooking then…" Mio announced while still blushing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After Dinner:

"Ahh ahh~ So tired that I don't think I can practice..." Ritsu said while sticking her full belly out.

"Oi! Omae…we came here to practice! Not to just eat and play and sleep!" Mio yelled at Ritsu.

"Let's have a test of courage!" Ritsu looked at everyone.

Azusa, Miki, and Mio looked uninterested and wanted to pass on the offer.

"This will never end will it?" Mio frowned.

"Summer camps and tests of courage always come together!" said Ritsu. She looked at Mio, "You're scared aren't you?"

Mio took that offensively and crossed her arms "Yeah, right! I'll go then!"

'_Hehehe_'

"Ja! Miki and Mio can go first!" Ritsu pointed at Miki who looked like she can care less and at Mio who got chills by just hearing her name.

"Alright." Miki walked next to Mio, "Where's the flashlight?"

"Here." Tsumugi gave her the flashlight, "Don't get lost and be careful."

Miki turned to leave then saw Mio not moving, "Senpai, let's go."

Mio snapped out of her thoughts and walked out of the house with Miki.

"Yoshi! Minna, let's go and scare them! This is our turn to have some fun! Especially scaring Mio…hehehehe..." Ritsu had an evil aura while laughing.

"I don't know Ritsu-sempai.. I don't think it's right." Azusa tried to deny her senpai's order.

"D-Demo..."

"Mugi will make new cake for you!" Ritsu looked at Azusa, "We're gonna practice really hard after!"

"I'm in!" said Yui.

"A…Alright…"

"I wonder if it'll be fun." Tsumugi giggled to herself.

"Hehe I can finally get back at Miki." Nami laughed evilly.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Ahh ahh~ Sorry we couldn't update it last week, I was at China! =D

Fate: Yeah, sorry 'bout that and hope that you like this chapter!

Me: We gave you a little present on making this chapter long, but it isn't finished yet! Next week we will have part 2 out! Hopefully... .

Fate: Look out for that! X3

Me: Please R&R! We would really appreciate it! **:)**

Fate: See you all next time.

Me: Ja! 'Till next time!

Fate: Bye


	3. Chapter 3: The Trip Part 2

**Chapter 3: The Trip Part 2**

"M-Man…w-why do we have to do this? We're in high school!"

"Akiyama-senpai, if you didn't want to do this, then why'd you agree to this?" Miki scratched the back of her head and walked next to Mio.

"I…I didn't want to!" Mio then remembered what happened the day before, "Mi…Miki…" Mio stopped walking.

Miki walked a few steps ahead then turned to look at her, "What?"

"I…I'm…" Mio couldn't bring herself to say anything.

Miki looked away, "I'm sorry…"

Mio looked at her, "Eh?"

"You didn't know…I'm sorry…"

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked anyways!"

Miki turned to walk again, "If you're really sorry then please…don't bring that subject up again…"

--

Meanwhile:

"Minna, follow me! I gathered up some seaweed so we can scare them! I planned this out a long time ago you know!" Ritsu said excitedly.

"You planned this Ritsu-senpai?" Azusa sweat dropped.

"Of course! I always plan important things out!"

"Then what about studying?" asked Nami.

"Me? Study? Why?" Ritsu said, looking innocent.

"I'm surprised that you're still in school..."

"Of course Mio helps cram at the last minute so it's all good!" Ritsu said that with confidence.

"Ricchan, where'd you put the seaweed?"

"Eh? Um...I think over here by this tree..." Ritsu looked around, "Ah! Here it is!"

"Now we gotta find Mi-chan and Mio-senpai."

"Hurry up and put as much seaweed as you can on you, I brought plenty! We gotta catch up to them, hopefully there's something to distract them so we can catch up!"

--

As Miki and Mio walked for a bit, they heard a noise.

"Did you hear that?" asked Miki, looking around.

"Ahaha don't scare me Miki." Mio unconsciously went closer to Miki, "I didn't hear anything…"

"I could've swor-" Miki was cut off short by something falling in front of them.

That something grabbed Mio's leg, she scream and tried to run away, but she tripped onto Miki.

Not expecting it, Miki fell back with Mio on top of her, lips locked.

Mio jumped off of Miki and blushed, "I-I'm sorry!"

Miki got up casually and looked at what fell. That something was Sawako, "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Ah Mi-chan!" Sawako cried, "I planned to meet up with you girls and give everyone a surprise…but I ended up getting lost…"

"Sure." Miki didn't believe her.

'_Why does Miki seem unaffected?_' thought Mio, looking at Miki.

All of a sudden, Miki feels something on her hair, once she touches it and brings it to her face. It was a little black spider. She got really pale and quickly threw the spider and screamed like a little girl. "SPIDER!!!!"

Then the gang started to come out like zombies scaring Mio and Sawa-chan to death, Miki was already in a little corner hiding. Little did she know, it was only a rubber spider, but still she started to cry.

Mio was just frozen by all the commotion and screaming and had this horror look of her face. Sawa-chan just fainted by seeing all of these green sea monsters coming after her.

While Miki was in the corner scratching herself all over and crying, she heard laughters and people slapping their knees. She looked up and saw the gang taking off their costume. Nami walked up to Miki and kneeled down.

"Sorry about that Mi-chan, I was the one who threw the spider at you, but you know, it was only rubber!" Nami said while apologizing but it didn't work, Miki felt like killing her right there at that moment.

Even though she was so mad at Nami, she just hugged her and cried in her shoulders. Nami was trying to calm her down.

Tsumugi and Azusa heard sobs behind them, turned to see Miki crying on Nami's shoulders, and ran to them.

"Mi-chan, what's wrong? Are you alright?" Mugi asked concern about Miki.

"Was it really **that** bad?" Azusa looked guilty.

"It's alright, Miki." Nami pats her head to calm her down, "I promise not to do that ever again, ok?"

"Nn...you better not or I'll kick your ass..." Miki said in between sniffs.

Nami sweat dropped, "Better keep that in mind then. Thanks for the heads up, hehehe..."

"Sawa-chan! Sawa-chan! Wake up!" Yui shakes her teacher but she didn't move, "What should I do...?"

Yui looks around to see what to use to wake her up. Right when Yui turned her back from Sawa-chan, she hears something falling but doesn't know what it is until she hears...

"Ugh~!" Yui looked back and saw a suitcase that wasn't there before on Sawa-chan's stomach. "Are? How did this get here?"

"Mio! Mio! Miiiooooo~ It's alright Mio-chuan! Come back to Earth!" Ritsu shakes Mio and finally Mio came back to reality. But right when she came back, she had black aura going around her and red eyes staring right at Ritsu.

"Ehehe...gomena Mio!" Ritsu starts to back up.

"Don't...walk away...from me…"

"Ehehehe---ITTAI~!!" Next thing you know it, Ritsu was punched in the face and twitching on the ground almost half-dead.

--

Miki sat alone in the corner of the bath while everyone else was laughing.

"Oi Mi-chan! Come one over here!" said Ritsu.

Miki turned around and looked outside.

"What's up with her?"

Azusa, Tsumugi and Nami looked at each other, "I think we went over board."

"It's only a rubber spider." Ritsu raised a brow.

At the word 'spider', Miki sunk under the water. Fortunately, Nami saw her sink and helped her up.

"Mi-chan!"

Everyone looked at her worriedly, "Is she alright?"

"I think the spi…thingy incident freaked her out then I though it would." Nami laughed nervously, '_I _completely_ forgot that she's death scared of it!_'

"Is she gonna be alright later?" asked Azusa.

"I think." Nami sweat dropped, '_At least I hope! She might be staying up all night looking around afraid or something._'

Ritsu looked at Miki and grinned evilly. Silently swimming up to her, stood up and whispered, "There's a giant spider on your back!"

Miki dived under water the second Ritsu mentioned 'spider'.

"Ritsu!" Mio shouted at her as she laughed.

"Mi-chan!" Nami looked for Miki but couldn't find her.

"Ricchan you went too far." said Tsumugi, helping Nami find Miki.

"Gomen gomen. Now let's find Mi-chan before she drowns."

Everyone searched but couldn't find Miki anywhere.

"Great Mi-chan!" Nami shouted.

Miki looked at them from the exit, already dressed up.

"There you are!" Nami ran up to her and hugged her.

"W-What?" Miki awkwardly hugs back.

"Where were you! We thought that you drowned!" said Tsumugi.

"Ah…I uh…escaped and changed." Miki scratched the back of her head, "Sorry…"

"There's a giant sp-ITTAI!" Ritsu rubbed her head.

"Miki are you sure you're alright?" asked Mio, blushing a bit.

"…not 100 percent but yeah…" Miki looked away, "…er…thanks…"

Mio blushed harder, "Eh?"

Ritsu looked at Miki then at Mio, "Mio? What's going on?"

Mio looked at Ritsu and waved her hands, "N-Nothing!"

They all went inside and changed into their clothes.

"Now that we ate, played and took a bath let's all go to sleep!" said Yui.

"What about practice?!" said Mio.

"Yeah, we didn't even practice!" added Azusa.

"Eh? But I'm tired!"

Miki grabbed Yui by the back of her collar and looked at Mio and Azusa, "The practice room right?"

Mio nodded as they walked towards the practice room, Ritsu dragging behind. Noticing Ritsu's behavior, Mio walked back and decided to talk with her.

"Ritsu?"

"Did something happen between you and Mi-chan?" Ritsu looked slightly hurt.

"Eh?" Mio blushed.

"Something _did_ happen!"

"N-Nothing!" Mio blushed harder.

Sawako came from behind and her glasses shined, "Ehehe, but didn't you two kiss? I saw you..." Sawako gave an evil smile at Mio.

Mio's face turned so red that it would've been mistaken for a tomato.

"You and Mi-chan kissed?!" Ritsu grabbed onto Mio's shoulders and shook her, "How?!"

"I-It was her fault!" Mio pointed at Sawako, "She scared me, grabbed my leg, I tripped onto Miki and we…" Mio couldn't continue.

"Eh..? I didn't do anything..." Sawako looked away and grinned again.

"Mio..." Ritsu's shoulders slumped and she continued to walk towards the practice room, muttering, "Can't...believe... a kohai...beat me to it...."

As soon as they got to the practice room, everyone noticed Ritsu and Mio's strange behavior and Sawako grinning.

Ritsu glared at Miki as she went to her place at the drums as Mio shyly took her place.

"Ricchan? Mio-chan? What's wrong?" asked Tsumugi.

"Nothing!" Ritsu said very straight forward while still glaring at Miki.

"If you say so…" Tsumugi looked at Azusa, Nami, Yui, and Miki nervously.

As they were tuning their instruments, Miki felt like someone is watching her but ignores it. But then it's started to irritate her so she looks around and sees no one looking at her.

'_Was I imagining it?_' Miki shook the feeling off and continued to tune her violin.

After the tuning was done, everyone decided to play.

"Fude Pen, Boru Pen! One, two, three."

--

During the song, almost everyone noticed something weird. Ritsu's drumming was rushed more then usual and Mio made some mistakes when she played the bass.

"Mio-senpai? Ritsu-senpai? Is there something wrong?" asked Azusa.

"Mi-chan, come here for a sec." Ritsu called for Miki to follow her.

Miki followed her outside, "What's up senpai?"

"Is it true that you and Mio kissed?" Ritsu's back was facing Miki.

Miki didn't flinched, "What if I did?"

Ritsu turned around and grabbed Miki by her collar, "Just answer the damn question!"

"I did but it was an accident!" Miki grabbed Ritsu's hands, "If you liked her so much, why didn't you just make a move on her already?!"

Ritsu blushed, "T-That's none of your business!" Ritsu raised her arm to punch Miki.

Miki saw that as a threat, grabbed her arm and punched her in the face, causing Ritsu to fall on the ground.

"Oh crap, sorry Senpai!" Miki helped Ritsu to her feet.

"Ow…you know you punch a lot harder than Mio?" Ritsu rubbed her face.

"I'm really sorry…my hand just went 'automatic' when you raised your hand like that."

"Are? Ricchan? Mimi-chan? What are you two doing?" asked Yui.

"We uh…were talking. Let's go inside Mi-chan." Ritsu looked ta Miki and glared, "Don't go near Mio again!"

"Fine fine. I don't touch other people's property." Miki stuffed her hands in her pockets and went inside.

Ritsu blushed, "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"

"Mi-chan? What happened?" asked Nami.

"Nothin'." Miki walked into the practice room as everyone else went to a different room to get ready for bed.

Ritsu walked into the bathroom to wash her face. Once she looked in the mirror she frowned, "Damn. Mi-chan sure packs a punch."

Covering her eye with one hand, she walked back to the room where everyone is sleeping in. Mio was about to lie down, but when she saw Ritsu covering her face, she knew something happened.

"Ritsu?"

"Yeah?" Ritsu uncovered her face and sees Mio staring at her, "Oh this? Don't worry about it." she laughed it off.

"Are you sure?" Mio got up and checks the eye, "It seems pretty bad. What happened?"

"A rock fell from a tree and hit my eye..."

Mio frowned, "That must've been some rock...." then she remembered, "Teyuka, rocks don't fall from trees!"

"It was stuck on a nest..."

Mio narrowed her eyes, "Show me."

"Or was it a branch...?"

"Like I said, show me where."

"Why do you wanna see it? It's just a tree.." Ritsu laughed it off.

"I just want to see it so I can figure out how to treat your eye and if you're telling the truth."

"Like I said, don't worry about it Mio! Now let's go to bed!"

"I have to treat your eye first!"

"F-Fine..." Ritsu took Mio to some random tree and showed her the place where she 'got' hit.

Mio stared at the tree and frowned at Ritsu, "You're lying."

"Eh? Why would I lie about something like this?" Ritsu looked innocent.

"It's impossible for anything in this tree to give you that black eye." Mio looked at her and crossed her arms, "Now tell me the truth."

"But the rock was big! Like really big!" Ritsu spread her arms out to show how 'big' the rock was.

"I don't see this 'big rock' anywhere." Mio looked around.

"I threw it because I was angry at this rock for hitting me."

"Where?"

"Why are you so worried about it! It's not like you care, you hit me all the time!"

"But I never gave you a black eye!"

Ritsu looked at Mio and just sighed, "I'm going inside…"

"Let me treat your eye before it gets worse."

"Alright…"

Mio lead Ritsu to the kitchen and took a wet rag to treat her eye, "This might hurt a little but try not to move." Mio took the wet rag and put it over Ritsu's black eye.

"Itte!"

"I said try not to move! Taku..." Mio said still treating Ritsu's eye.

As Mio treated her eye, Ritsu noticed the she was getting closer. Remembering what Miki said, Ritsu looked at Mio and just when they were centimeters apart, Ritsu took that chance and locked their lips together.

Few moments later, they broke apart, blushing.

"Wha…What was that for?" asked Mio as she put her hands to her lips, _'My second kiss today...although Ritsu's tasted better than Miki's...WHAT AM I THINKING?!'_

Ritsu comes back to reality, noticed what she has done, and blushes madly.

"I'm sorry Mio! I don't know what I was thinking or doing, i-it just happened! I'm so sorry! I don't know what has gotten into me!" Ritsu continued apologizing but it seems like Mio wasn't listening. She was too busy spacing out at what just happened is confused about what she feels right now.

Slowly, Mio got up and went over to the sink to clean the rag, "Y-You c-can go to b-bed n-now R-Ritsu…"

"O-Ok." Ritsu got up and left the kitchen.

After Mio cleaned the rag, she went back into the room, dazed and laid down in Ritsu's bed without knowing it and goes to sleep.

--

The next day:

Sawako was the first to wake up since she crashed in early. Right when she was about to go use the bathroom, she see's Mio hugging Ritsu like if it was her teddy bear while sleeping.

"My my, look at this!" And evil gin comes up to her face. "Where the hell is my camera when I need it!" Sawako then sees a camera on the table without knowing whom it was and just took it. She took a picture of the both of them and just kept laughing evilly and walks away to the bathroom.

--

Me: Yah-ho!

Fate: Finally...I feel sorry for Miki **:P**

Me: Well of course you do! You are Miki! I feel sorry for Ritsu X3 But not anymore! She got what she wanted!

Fate: Oh yeah X3 Don't worry Ritsu X Mio fans! There'll be more of that later on!

Me: Please R&R! Until then! Ja…

Fate: See ya!


	4. Chapter 4: Another Ordiary Day Part 1

**Chapter 4: Another Ordiary Day Part 1**

After coming back from the beach, it was an ordinary day at school. Sawako, Ritsu and Yui were eating sweets, Tsumugi were attending to their needs, Azusa trying to ask them to get back to practice, Mio was coming up for a new song, Miki was sleeping on the couch using Nami's lap as a pillow as she laughed at the sight.

"Come on senpai! Are we even going to reach Budokan?" said Azusa, trying to convince them to practice.

"How can we?" said Ritsu as she ate a piece of cake, "I mean look at Mi-chan, she's asleep on the couch."

"That's true…" Azusa looked at Miki.

"Well she _did_ pull 5 straight all nighters." Nami sweat dropped.

"So?"

Mio looked at Ritsu, then at Miki, '_Ritsu seems to be in a bad mood since we came back from our trip…was it because she found out that Miki kissed me? She kissed me when I was treating her eye though…'_

Ritsu frowned when she saw Mio look at Miki, "That's it!" she slammed her hands on the desk, "Na-chan! Wake Mi-chan up! We're practicing!"

"Eh? How can I?" Nami looked at Miki, "I mean, she needs to sleep …"

"It's her own fault for staying up for that long now wake her up or I will!"

"Alright fine…" Nami shook Miki's shoulders, "Miki wake up. Ritsu-senpai's gonna get mad at you."

"Uh?" Miki opened her eyes slightly, "Can't I get a few more minutes?" she sat up and yawned.

"Get up, we're practicing." Miki and Ritsu looked at each other before going to their instruments.

"Ricchan?" Yui looked at Ritsu confused, "Are you mad at Mimi-chan for some reason?"

Ritsu sat at her drums and picked up the sticks, "No."

Everyone looked at each other before getting to their places. Miki took special care not to be too close to Mio as they played.

'_Why's Miki avoiding me? Does she feel embarrassed because we kissed?_' Mio blushed and shook her head a bit, '_But at that time she was unaffected…_'

"Mi-chan." Ritsu called for her.

Miki walked towards her, "What?"

Ritsu grabbed her hand and led her outside. "I know that you're trying to help, but you're making _**MY**_ Mio blush!"

"Well what am I supposed to do?" Miki scratched her head, "It seems like no matter what I do, she's gonna blush!"

"How 'bout you play next to me then?' Miki thought about that, "That way you can be kinda close to Mio, but near me and Azusa instead!"

"Let's try it then."

They walked back inside with everyone staring at them.

"What?" Miki walked by, ignoring them as Ritsu had a harder time ignoring them.

"What were you two talking about?" asked Tsumugi.

"Oh nothing." Ritsu laughed her of and sat at the drums.

Miki took her new place and Mio didn't blush as much this time.

"Uh Miki? Why're you here?" Azusa and Mio looked at her.

"Tainaka-senpai thought I could play better her. Just this once." Miki winked at them and they blushed.

"Mi-chan!"

Miki grinned at Ritsu, "Sorry, couldn't help it."

Nami was watching from aside and saw Mio's and Azusa's reactions at Miki's wink. She quickly searched in her laptop a perfect song to use at that very moment and played full volume.

_The History of our love started from our First kiss  
I casted magic on my destiny and you suddenly appeared…_

_Even if you…stumbled and fell  
I'd tightly! And forever! Embrace you_

Once Mio and Miki heard that, they started to blush like a tomato.

"What do you think you're doing Nami?" Miki looked at Nami, who was laughing.

Miki looked at Ritsu who nodded. Miki put down her violin as Ritsu got up. Everyone backed away as Ritsu shouted, "I'm gonna get you!"

Within a heartbeat, both she and Miki were running after Nami, who ran away the second she saw everyone back away.

Nami ran and jumped down the stairs, in fear of her life as Ritsu and Miki ran after her. By the time they got out of the building, Nami was halfway towards the gates.

Thinking that it was pointless, Miki stopped running and headed back towards the clubroom.

Nami risked a quick look behind her and saw that Ritsu was still chasing her.

"Ritsu-senpai please stop chasing me!"

"No!"

"Oh, Ritsu-sempai, please! I don't know you that well! Please, you're flattering me!" Nami yelled out while laughing and running.

Ritsu blushed, "What the hell are you talking about you brat?!"

"Yaa! Now I'm a brat! Hidoi Sempai!"

"Shut up and get back here!" Ritsu ran a bit faster.

"Yada!! Ritsu-sempai hidoi! I don't like players!"

"I'm not a player!" Ritsu barely managed to grab Nami's shirt but it slipped out of her hand, "Damn it!"

Nami stops so suddenly that Ritsu passed right by her. Nami turned around and ran the other direction back to the clubroom.

"Damn it!" Ritsu ran back again and this time she jumped and grabbed Nami's shirt, "I finally got you!"

"Oi Ritsu!"

Ritsu winced since she knew that voice anywhere, "Uh...hey Mio..."

Mio walked up to her and punched her head, "What do you think you're doing?"

Nami put her hand next to her mouth and started to laugh evilly, "Ohohohohoho..."

"And you Nami! What were you thinking?!" Mio looked at Nami as she put her hand on Nami's head and ruffled her hair roughly.

Nami laughed, she hadn't had this much fun in ages. "Arigatou, Ritsu-sempai…Mio-sempai…" Nami smiled at both of them, but for some reason, the smile kinda looked like a sad smile.

"Nami."

Nami turned around to find Miki.

"Hora." Miki reached for Nami's hand. She pulled Nami away and left Mio and Ritsu alone.

"Haha, do you have fun when you're around them, Miki? It felt like I saw their child…" Nami giggled at saying that.

"Why're you sad?" Miki turned to face her, "And don't try to lie to me."

"We only have my father now... and we keep moving from different places and always say goodbye. Just for once, I don't want to say goodbye..." Nami looked at the ground.

Miki squeezed Nami's hand a bit tighter, "Don't worry...I promise that I won't let you say goodbye anymore."

"Arigatou..."

Mio looked at Nami and Miki as they walked back to the clubroom, '_Is there something wrong with Nami?_'

"Mio?" Ritsu waved her hand in front of Mio's face.

"Huh? What is it Ritsu?" Mio looked at her.

"Why're you staring at Nami?" Ritsu put one hand in her pocket to hide the fist she was clenching, '_Damnit! Now two kohais beat me to it!_'

"Ah...I was just wondering why Nami looked sad..."

"Eh? I didn't notice any sadness..."

"I hope it's just my imagination."

Mio and Ritsu looked at each other one last time before walking back to the clubroom, not talking or even looking at each other once.

Miki opened the door for Nami. As she went in, she heard Azusa yelling, "Come on senpai! We have to find Mio-senpai, Ritsu-senpai, Nami and Miki to practice! At this rate we'll never reach Budokan!"

Yui went up to her and glomped her, "Ma ma Azu-nyan. It'll be alright."

"Mou..." Azusa calmed down a bit, but she's still mad, "But Senpai..!"

"Azu-nyan chuu!" Yui tried to kiss her.

"Yada senpai!"

"Senpai? What are you doing?" Miki raised a brow at the sight.

"Ah Mimi-chan! You too!" Yui ran over to her

Miki dodged Yui just before she glomped her and dragged her to her seat, "What are you? A kissing maniac?"

"Yada Mimi-chan! Chuu!" Yui tried once more, but Miki managed to keep her in place.

"Act your age Senpai." Miki looked at Tsumugi and Sawako, "And you two, do you enjoy watching that?"

Tsumugi blushed as Sawako tsked, "Damn it Mi-chan! That would've been a good show!"

"That? A good show? Obviously Nakano wasn't enjoying it."

'_Why does Miki care so much about Yui-senpai hugging and kissing me?_' Azusa looked at Miki with a light blush.

Noticing that blush Nami went over to her and whispered in her head, "You like her don't you?"

"Eh?!" Azusa blushed harder, "I-I do not!"

"Yes you do. Don't worry." Nami put her hand on Azusa's shoulder, "She's a pretty good bodyguard so you don't have to worry about a thing!"

"I told you that I don't like her!"

"Hai hai! Sure you don't!"

Just as Mio was about to open the door, Ritsu slammed the door open "Doryah!" Ritsu somersaulted in and stood up, "Tanomo!"

Everyone stared at her and sweat dropped as Mio punched her head.

"Ahem..." Sawako wanted to get attention but unfortunately, everyone ignored her and continued what they were doing.

"WILL YOU GUYS LISTEN TO ME~!!!" She yelled her lungs out that she is panting now. Although she finally got attention, she only saw six heads looking at her out of seven. Of course, that one head is in the background to busy saying "I didn't hear that...I didn't hear that" to pay attention.

"Ahem…anyways.. I made more cosplays that are new for you to use! Wanna see? I have a whole stack of them!"

"No thank you Sensei, we are good enough with our uniforms thank you very much." Ritsu said turning her back at Sawako having her arms crossed.

"Uwah~ how cute! Can I take this one Sawa-chan sensei?" Yui said while dazing at a school nurse outfit.

"Ehh!?" Ritsu turns around to face Yui, "Kora! I just said we don't need any!"

"Ah! This one too! Can I keep this one too!? Mugi, this would look great on you!"

"Oi! Listen to me!!"

"Oh~ Mio-chan~ I got a maid's outfit for you too!" Sawako took out the maid's cosplay and tried to shove it in her face. "Here! This would look great on you!"

"Yada!" Mio pushes Sawako away.

"On second thought, I think we can try some outfits..." Ritsu said imagining Mio in her maid's cosplay.

Yui looked through the stack and saw a kitty cosplay, "Oh my God, Azu-Nyan! I found a perfect outfit for you~" Yui gasped.

Azusa came to see, "How does it lo--Ge! No thank you!" Azusa tries to run away but Yui glomped her, "I'll make you wear it..." Yui had an evil look on her face that no one has ever seen before.

"Senpai what did I just say?" Miki raised a brow.

Azusa took that chance to slip away from Yui and ran behind Miki's back.

"What are you doing Nakano?"

"Mio-senpai! Hurry and get away!"

Without thinking, Mio ran behind Ritsu.

Ritsu was still imagining Mio in a maid's costume until she felt hands holding onto her shoulders.

"Nee Azu-nyan!" Yui tries to get near Azusa, but had a hard time, "Nee Mimi-chan, what about you?"

"No way!"

"Oi Ritsu! Don't just stand there! Help me get away from that crazy lunatic!"

"Eh oh yeah!" Ritsu grabbed both Mio and her bag, took Mio's hand into hers and ran out of the room.

Nami was staring at everyone trying to escape and just couldn't help but smile and laugh.

Miki took a quick glance at Nami, '_Looks like I'll have to find a way to keep my promise_.'

"Huh? Aww, everyone's leaving already?" Nami pouted.

"We'll see them again tomorrow." Miki put her hand on Nami's head, her other was occupied by Azusa holding it.

"Fufufufu... you two look cute together! Hehe!" Nami said while putting a hand close to her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Miki raised a brow as Azusa blushed, "I told you I don't like her that way!"

"Hehe, why don't you ask Azusa that!" Nami runs out of the room laughing.

"Hey Nami!" Miki turned towards Azusa, "What was she talking about?"

Azusa blushed harder, "Well...uh...she..."

Miki scratched her head, "Forget it. Sorry I asked."

"Eh?"

"You don't want to answer an embarrassing question right? Don't worry about it" Miki winked at her as she picked up her school bag, violin, and Nami's bag and slung it over her shoulder, "Come on. I'll walk you home."

"A-Alright…" Azusa and Miki walked out of the room.

"Hey! Don't leave us behind with Sawa-chan-sensei!" Yui and Tsumugi picked up their bag and ran after them.

"Oi, you got a problem about that! And who said you can take my cosplay! Get back here!" Sawako ran out after Yui.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

In the meantime, back to Mio and Ritsu:

"Oh yeah! Mio, I finally got the pictures of the training camp!"

"Let me see."

Ritsu looks in her school bag and hands her the pictures. "I haven't checked them yet though."

Mio flipped through the pictures, smiling until she saw a certain one and blushed furiously, "R-R-R-RITSU!"

"What?"

Mio showed Ritsu the picture that she saw.

Once Ritsu saw the picture, she blushed madly and got a nosebleed. "D-D-Don't look at me! I didn't take that picture!"

"Of course you didn't take it because you are in it you idiot!! But then who took it?"

"Ritsu-sempai, Mio-sempai, what are you two doing?"

Mio blushed and hide the picture, "Oh it's only you Nami. Where's Miki? You two are usually together."

"I believe she's walking Azusa home. What was that that you hid?" Nami asked.

"E-Eh? N-Nothing." Mio laughed nervously.

"Why's Mi-chan walking Azusa home? Did you make her or something?" Ritsu raised a brow.

"Eheh... suspicious.... Anyways, no, Miki was helping Azusa get away from Yui-sempai so, to protect her from anything happening, I believe she's walking her home. Now enough about Miki, I'm suspicious about **that** you are hiding in your hand!"

Mio quickly passed the photo to Ritsu without her knowing, "I-I don't have anything." Mio pretended to stuff something in her pockets.

"Hmm..." Nami raises a brow, "Oh well, I don't wanna get into your lovey dovey business anyways. Ahh~ no fair, everyone has someone to be with and love…guess no one here's my type."

"Why didn't you go with Miki?"

"Miki's like a sister to me, a very close one."

"What about Yui or Mugi?" asked Mio.

"Or even Azusa?" Ritsu put her hand on Nami's shoulder, "Just don't get desperate enough to go after Sawa-chan!"

"Like I said, no one here's my type."

"Then who's your type?"

"To be honest, I really don't know, but I'll know once I spot that person." Nami smiled.

"Isn't this person like what everyone likes? Loyal and protective?"

"Not to mention kinda and understanding."

"Well, yeah, I guess, but I think I want to be the loyal and protective one. Even though I don't look like one to be protecting someone like Miki."

"Nami, you **are** protecting Miki." smiled Mio.

"Eh...? What makes you say that?" Nami looked confused.

"Think about it. If you didn't take her in, what would've happened?"

"Ah…I never though of it like that..." Nami put on a big smile, "Arigatou, Mio-sempai, Ritsu-sempai!"

Mio smiled, "You're welcome."

Ritsu laughed, "So when you find this person, you better tell us!"

"Hai! I will!" Nami runs to the both of them and gave them a great big hug.

"Mimi-chan! Where'd you go?" said a voice.

Nami, Ritsu, and Mio turn around and see Yui and Mugi wandering around.

"Yui? Mugi? What are you two doing?" said Mio.

"Eh? Ah! Ricchan! Mio-chan! Namnam-chan! We are trying to find Mimi-chan and Azu-nyan! What are you guys doing?" said Yui as she and Mugi ran over to them.

"I was walking home with Mio then we bumped into Nami." explained Ritsu.

"What do you mean 'trying to find'?" asked Mio.

"I mean we are trying to find them" Yui said looking innocent as ever.

"You lost them?"

"They ran away." Mugi replied, "And right when we were about to get Azusa to try out the outfit too!"

"Haha I told Azusa that Miki was a good bodyguard." laughed Nami.

"Uwah~ Uh…wah…I guess we have to wait until tomorrow, even though I hoping to see it today!" sobbed Yui.

"Did you try to call their cell phone"" asked Mio.

"Ah! We never tried that!" Yui got her spirit back up while dialing Azusa's number.

They herd someone's phone go off nearby and someone saying, "Oh crap!"

"Ah! Did you hear that Mugi-chan!" Yui looked around her surroundings.

"Over there!" Mugi pointed out.

"Get them!" Them both charged after Miki and Azusa while the others just stood there and sweat dropped.

Miki picked up Azusa bridal style and ran away.

"Hey Nakano, you know this place right? Try to tell me the best route to lose them!"

Azusa blushed as she gave directions. Thinking that it'll be safe, Miki jumped over a wall and ran in the opposite direction.

"Ahaha... they'll never give up…will they…?" asked Nami.

"And you said that Miki was a good bodyguard too." Ritsu laughed.

"Hmm, who knows, maybe she wanted to have some fun time with Azusa!" laughed Nami.

"Eh? Miki's after Azusa?" Mio said surprised.

"Haha, who knows..." Nami put her hands up shrugging, "What? You thought she was going after you? But you already have Ritsu-sempai! Ah! Another player!"

"So tell me, who's after who again?" Miki was out of breath.

"AH! Miki! What are you doing here!? Ahaha... I was just saying how you were after Azusa!" grinned Nami.

"If I weren't so tired, I'd hit you..." Miki fell to the ground with Azusa sitting on her lap.

"You wouldn't do such a thing Miki!" Nami stuck out her tongue at Miki.

"Tch. Got me." Miki tried to get up, but she fell back down, "Damn it..."

"Hehe! Here let me help you!" Nami goes to Miki and hands her a hand.

Miki grinned and pulled Nami down, "So tell me. Who's after 'who' again?"

"Ahaha... uh, for what I know right now, you are going to be after me..."

Nami pulled herself out of Miki's grip and started to run 3 feet away, "Try to catch me if you can Miki!"

"Hey!" Miki stood up, fixed the bags and violin on her shoulders, and ran after Nami, "Get back here!"

Mio laughed at the sight, "Seems like Nami likes Miki doesn't she?"

Azusa laughed, "Just like you and Ritsu-senpai."

Nami runs behind Ritsu, grabs the picture out of her hand and ran away with it, "Hahaha! I finally got it!" She then starts to run away before Miki gets her.

"Ah Ritsu! The picture!" shouted Mio.

Ritsu looked behind her and saw Nami running, "I'm not gonna lose this time!"

Ritsu ran after Nami as Miki stopped running and fell again, "Damn it..."

"Haha, I take this as a challenge. Alright then!" Nami then starts to run faster away from Ritsu.

"Doriyah!" Ritsu ran faster then she did in school and caught up with Nami, "I got you now!"

"Are you alright Miki?" asked Mio as she and Azusa knelt next to her.

"Is running at full speed with three bags, a violin, and a person on you count as alright?" Miki grinned at them.

"Not for long!" Nami did a twist to make Ritsu loose her grip and started to run away even faster than before.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Ahh! That was fun to write! Got a little carried away there! X3

Fate: No kidding, we went two pages overboard! Two! XD

Me: Well, more to love! I just love this anime! X3

Fate: Yeah, the couples are fun to write! XD

Me: Yes they were! Anyways, please R&R! Also, if ya wanna know how Nami and Miki look like, go to my profile where there will be a link.

Fate: Bye!

Me: Ja ne! ^^


	5. Chapter 5: Another Ordinary Day Part 2

**Chapter 5: Another Ordinary Day Part 2**

"Damn it!" Ritsu willed herself to run faster. As she ran, she saw Mio and Azusa kneeling next to Miki and blushing! "Mi-chan! What did I tell you?!"

"Don't mind me! Go get Nami for me!"

"Argh...Alright!" Ritsu jumped and grabbed Nami by the legs causing her to trip.

"Ah!" Nami was about to land her face flat to the ground but then she reacted and landed on her back instead.

"Nami!"

"Atatata…itai Ritsu-sempai!"

"Stop running and give me the picture!"

"Tainaka-senpai get away from her!" Miki ran over to them

"Ah, hora, you made me scrap my knee!" Nami's knee was bleeding.

Miki pulled Ritsu off Nami and picked her up bridal style. "I didn't do anything to Akiyama-senpai, why'd you go and hurt Nami for?"

"Miki, I can still walk you know." Nami struggled in Miki's grasp, "It's ok! It was my fault anyways."

"You sure?" Miki sounded like a weak puppy

"Yes, I'm sure, I'm alright, really, it's just a scratch." Nami said.

"Better be..." Miki muttered.

"It is, now please don't blame Ritsu-sempai!" begged Nami.

"If you say so..."

Mio went up to them, "Ritsu, what happened?"

"Uh…Miki, you can put me down now..."

"Yada..."

"Mou Miki, I can walk!"

"Yada..."

"Mou... I guess it can't be helped..." Nami pouted.

"W-What's t-that f-for?"

"I said I'm fine and you still hold me!" Nami said while pouting. "I wanna be strong too you know..."

"A-Alright..." Miki gently put Nami down.

Azusa, Mio and Ritsu looked at each other.

Nami takes out her handkerchief and wipes the blood off of her knee. "Ugh, I hope it doesn't stain…" She then walks to her where her bag is and picks it up, she was limping a little bit while doing so.

"What did I tell you?" said Miki, walking near her.

"And what did _I_ tell _you_? I said I'm fine! Mou..."

"Fine..." Miki picked up her bag and violin.

"Well then, I gotta go home and infect this, so I'll see you all tomorrow! Iko, Miki! Ja!" Nami starts walking and waving at them without turning around.

Miki waved at them as she was watching Nami.

Mio giggled, "Seems like Miki cares about Nami a lot doesn't she?"

"I feel bad now..." said Ritsu as she slumped.

"Well it was kinda your fault..." said Azusa. Suddenly she got a chill, then she remembered, "Ah! I'm gonna go and ask Miki and Nami something! Ja!" she ran after Nami and Miki, leaving Mio and Ritsu alone.

"Hmm, wonder what that was about..?"

"I don't know." Mio blushed a bit, _'Great! Now I'm alone with Ritsu!_'

"Hey, so did you get the picture back?" asked Ritsu.

Mio looked at Ritsu, "I thought you got it."

"I did, but I thought I gave it to you... weren't you the one I handed it to?"

Mio stared at her, "Gave it to me? You didn't give me anything."

"Then who did I hand it to...?" Ritsu then looks were Nami, Miki, and Azusa went. "Masaka...?"

"Let's go after them!" Mio ran in the direction that Miki, Nami, and Azusa went in.

"Ah! Wait for me!" Ritsu ran behind Mio.

"Hurry up! It's only a matter of time before they see it!"

"Roger!" Ritsu then speeded up maximum she can go and actually caught up to them.

Mio started to get a bit tired, "Just how far did they go?"

"Oi Nami! Miki! Wait up!" Ritsu was about 10 yards away from them.

"Ah! No way! They realized it was gone!?" Nami said shocked.

"What was gone?" Miki looked at Nami.

"Their picture hehehe..." Nami showed Miki the picture.

"And you have it why?" Miki stifled a laugh at the sight of the picture.

"It was suspicious and I didn't think they would realize it was gone!"

"Well they're coming after us. What now?" Miki walked a bit faster.

"Can you carry me and run for it?" grinned Nami.

Miki also grinned, picked up Nami bridal style and ran away.

"Oi! I said wait up!! Ugh~" Ritsu got tired and fell to the ground. "I need food to continue..."

"Not now Ritsu." Mio ran after them and tried to keep up.

"Go Mio go! Go get them! Ugh~ getting dizzy..." Ritsu said while lifting an arm up cheering and still laying on the ground weak.

"You're not helping!" Mio shouted over her shoulder, she looked forward and couldn't find them anywhere "Damn it! Now I lost them!"

'Don't worry! We'll get them tomorrow!!" Ritsu shouted.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey Nami, are they still coming after us?" asked Miki, getting slightly tired.

Nami looks over Miki's shoulder, "I don't see anyone. Our house is around here so we don't have to worry about it."

"Oh good." Miki stopped running and hears someone coming from behind, "Who's there?"

"Ah! I finally found you!" said Azusa, out of breath.

"Azusa? What are you doing here?" Nami asked.

"I got scared because Yui-senpai and Mugi-senpai might attack me on my way home..." Azusa looked at them embarrassed, "Can...Can I stay over?"

"Hehehe... I don't mind, how about you, Miki?" Nami grinned.

"Sure...just let me rest now..." Miki swayed a bit.

"Ah! Miki stay awake! You might drop Nami!"

"Whoa, Miki, I think you should put me down first!"

Miki put Nami down and fell to the ground, asleep.

Nami then sighs and picks up one side of Miki and put Miki's arm around her. "Come on Miki, we are almost there!"

Miki didn't answer her since she was sleeping.

Azusa went over to them and helped Nami pick up Miki, "Where's your house?"

"About a block away, straight ahead."

Few minutes later, they finally got to Nami and Miki's house.

Nami and Azusa laid Miki on the couch, "Now I gotta infect this..." Nami pointed to her knee.

"Ok. I'll watch Miki 'till you get back then.""

"Alright. Have fun...hehehe" Nami grins as she walked to the bathroom.

"Why does she think that I like her..." Azusa blushed as she saw Miki's sleeping face, _'She_ is _kinda cute this way though..._'

"Nami, Miki. I'm home." said a voice.

"Ah, someone's here." Azusa looked towards the door.

"Hello...who are you?" said a man.

"I…uh...I'm Nakano Azusa. A friend and classmate of Nami and Miki."

"Ah! Okaeri, Otou-san!"

"What happened to Miki?" the man untied his tie.

"She was tired and fell asleep"" Nami responded

"I see." he turned towards Azusa, "Oh I'm sorry where's my manners I'm Kuga Shinji. Nice to meet you Nakano-san."

"N-Nice to meet you Kuga-san..." Azusa blushed slightly.

Miki stirred, "Huh? Oh welcome home Shinji-san..."

"Otou-san, what's for dinner?" Nami walks towards her father and he noticed a band-aid on her knee.

"What happened to your knee Nami?"

"Ah don't worry about it, I just tripped and fell, I'm ok though."

"Alright."

"Shinji-san, Nakano is staying over for the night. Is it alright sir?"

'_Miki's so polite with her dad...why's that? She's not even calling him dad or anything like that..._' thought Azusa.

"Why yes of course. Miki, I told you before, you don't have to be formal to me."

"...I'm sorry. Old habits die hard sir..." Miki sat up, "Nakano, you can take a seat you know."

Azusa blushed and sat next to Miki.

Nami looks at Miki and Azusa and then she giggles. "Hehehe..."

"What's so funny Nami?" asked Shinji.

"Ah, nothing Otou-san, I'm going to my room and finish one of the songs I'm doing. Tell me when dinner's ready!" Nami walks to her room that was the last room down the hallway.

"Shinji-san do you need help starting dinner?" Miki got up.

"Ah, can I help too?" asked Azusa.

"Sure! Though, I'm not sure if I have the ingredients, I forgot to go to the market. We are making curry today, do you mind if you both can go buy the ingredients?"

"I can go. Nakano, you can stay if you want."

"Oh no. I'll go too." Azusa blushed a bit, "I mean as thanks for letting me stay for the night..."

"Alright..." Miki turned towards Shinji, "Shinji-san, can I have the list?"

"Here you go. Thanks so much Miki. I'll go prepare the table now." Shinji gave the list to Miki and goes to the kitchen.

"Ok. Let's go Nakano." Miki took Azusa's hand into hers and she left the house.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Nami sat in her room trying to think of a way to end the song she is making for Miki's part-time job. "Uhh... I already did the drum part and the piano part, what else can I add to it...?"

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Azusa blushed as she and Miki walked towards the store, "Uh...Miki do you have to hold my hand...?"

Miki turned back to her, "Huh? Oh sorry." Miki let go, "Anyways, here's the store. Let's get what we need and go home."

"A-Alright..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hmmm..." Nami puts her hand on her chin trying to think, "Maybe some vocals..? I'm not that good of a singer though... I already added mostly all the instruments I can use..."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After buying the stuff that they needed, Miki carried everything as she walked back home with Azusa.

"Come on Miki, can't I carry at least one bag?"

"No way Nakano." Miki shuffled the bags in her hand.

"Please." Azusa pouted a bit.

"Erk. A-Alright fine..." Miki handed her the lightest bag.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Maybe I can make Azusa do the vocals...? She seems to have a good voice, at least better than mine... hehe…" Nami grinned.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Shinji-san. We're back." said Miki as she came in.

"Welcome back Miki, Nakano-san." smiled Shinji, "Let's start making dinner!"

Nami comes out of her room and goes to the kitchen to get a drink. "I couldn't think of anything!" Nami sighed.

"Of what? Your songs?" Miki looked at her.

"Dinner will be ready soon Nami." smiled Azusa.

"Yeah, although, I was thinking if Azusa can help me..." Nami looked at Azusa, "You think you can after dinner?"

"I'll see what I can do but for what?"

"Vocals."

"Eh?!" Azusa blushed, "T-That's Yui-senpai's or Mio-senpai's job!"

"Yeah, well, you're here, aren't you? I need this song done by tonight." Nami smiled.

"B-But...I can't sing..."

"Just try it." Miki smiled at her.

"Hehe…Yoroshiku!"

"A-Alright..." Azusa blushed.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**After dinner:**

"Thank you for the dinner Kuga-san." Azusa bowed, "It was delicious."

"Nakano, come on." Miki waited for Azusa to follow her as she led her to Nami's room.

"Hey, you made it! Thank you for helping!" said Nami as Azusa and Miki came into her room.

"So what do I have to sing?"

"Here's the lyrics." Nami hands a sheet of paper that has the lyrics to it.

Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence - F.Y.I

_I give you my heart  
Hold on, let me sign it  
Your senorita a.k.a. your best friend  
Hereby, let it be known  
Love like never before  
I'm always at your service  
You just have to holla at me_

_NYC NYC what what  
Tokyo Tokyo what what  
Send it up from the streets to the highest  
To the highest high  
Mp3 mp3 players  
Work it out, work it out hustlers  
Om mani padme Hum_

_You know I, I'm gonna be yours tonight  
We're gonna... Ooh aah  
FYI We're gonna be up all night  
I'll see you later, call me  
You know my number_

_Like Captain Picard  
I'm chillin' and flossin'  
It's seven o'clock  
I issue a warning  
That's right, we're stealing this show  
Damn right, letting em know  
We're sipping Chardonnay  
From 2pm on a working day_

_Ching-a-ling ching-a-ling what what  
Ching-a-ling ching-a-ling what what  
Take me down to the fields where the grasses  
Where the grasses, lie  
Mp3 mp3 players  
Work it out, work it out hustlers  
Om mani padme Hum_

_You know I, I'm gonna be yours tonight  
We're gonna... Ooh aah  
FYI We're gonna be up all night  
I'll see you later, call me  
You know my number_

_See I don't need a free loader  
No, I don't want a free loader  
If you want a piece of this stuff  
Got to give, got to give something_

_You know I, I'm gonna be yours tonight  
We're gonna... Ooh aah  
FYI We're gonna be up all night  
I'll see you later, call me  
You know my number_

_You know I, I'm gonna be yours tonight  
We're gonna... Ooh aah  
FYI We're gonna be up all night  
I'll see you later, call me  
You know my number_

"It's kinda hard to sing it." Azusa said nervously, trying to figure out how to sing the lyrics in her head.

"Here, I'll help you." Nami turned to Miki, "Miki, here's the violin part in the song." She handed another sheet of paper to Miki that had the tabs.

Miki check the violin and tried to play some of the violin parts. After getting some down she nodded, "Ok I'm ready."

"All right, once I play what I got so far on the computer, you play immediately, ok Miki? I'll sing first…even though I'm not a good singer... so listen up Azusa, alright?"

"A-Alright."

The song started playing and Miki followed, then Nami comes in with the singing. Following Nami's lead, Azusa began to wait for her turn to sing. Nami then hands Azusa the lyrics making it a signal to start singing.

Azusa started to sing, '_Uwah! I'm too nervous!_'

'_Uh-oh she's getting nervous. Nami do something!_' Miki opened one eye to see Azusa's nervous look.

Nami then started singing as back up to help Azusa. Relaxing a bit, Azusa continued to sing. Smiling, Miki closed her eye and continued to play. They managed through to the end, "That was great! You really did a great job Azusa!"

"T-Thank you." Azusa blushed.

"Yeah that was pretty good." smiled Miki, "Just don't be nervous again." she winked.

"Now I gotta record you singing so do you mind singing again?" asked Nami.

"Eh?!" Azusa blushed, "I-I'm not t-that good!"

"Just once more Nakano." said Miki, "You're pretty good so come on."

"I-If you say so..." Azusa looked down and blushed.

"Yoshi! Oh by the way, this time you are going to sing it by yourself, so try not to get nervous, 'kay? Here's the mic." Nami hands the mic to Azusa.

"Eh?!" Azusa nervously took the mic, "Come on please Nami! Be back up singer again!"

"Hmm, I don't know... what do you think Miki?" She looked up at Miki.

"Well she did calm down a bit when you were back up singer. Let's do it twice. Once with you and another by herself." suggested Miki.

"E-Eh?" Azusa blushed, "D-D-Demo..."

"Come on Nakano."

"Yoshi! Alright here we go!" Nami presses the play button and brings the mic between them.

Azusa sang a bit nervously, then gets into it as the song went on. While singing, Nami looks at Azusa and sees her blushing while singing it, but she was enjoying it.

Miki watched them with an eye open, '_Ha like I thought. Just a few more times and she could be a vocalist like Akiyama-senpai and Hirasawa-senpai'_ Miki closed her eyes, '_Only problem is that she gets a bit nervous. We gotta find a way out of that_.'

"Alright! Let's see how it came out!" Nami begins to play the song including the vocals on her computer and then looks at Azusa. She saw Azusa smiling staring at the computer. Nami then looked up at Miki and smiled.

Miki smiled back, "Alright Nakano, ready to go solo?"

"Don't worry, it'll be quick and it seems like you are used to it."

"A-Alright." said Azusa as she smiled.

"Hai," Nami hands the mic to Azusa, "Ready?"

"Y-Yeah."

Nami then click play and when the time came, Azusa started singing. She was less nervous then before and was smiling the whole time while singing it, '_I'm guess she likes to sing but is just too nervous, hope she gets out of it after this…_'

After the song ended, Miki patted Azusa's head, "Pretty good. Nami, know any other song for Nakano to play?"

"Hmm... well no, but once I make another song, I'll make sure to make lyrics for Azusa to sing."

"Alright." Miki cracked her neck, "Is that all? I'm gonna get Nakano's room ready."

"Alright! I'll just edit the song a little and give you a copy for you to play it later." Nami said looking at Miki.

"O-Ok." Azusa followed Miki.

"Why're you following me?" asked Miki, "You could stay with Nami 'till I get you."

"C-Can I stay in your room? T-That way you don't have to worry about getting a room ready or anything..."

"I don't really care..." Miki looked at Nami from the door.

Nami grinned, "I don't mind, you can sleep in my bunk if you want, I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

"I'll sleep outside. You take my bunk." Miki turned to leave, "After all the injured needs to take care of themselves."

"A-Ano...I could sleep with Nami so you don't have to..."

"Well, I sleep on the top bunk. It's a little smaller than the bottom one. I'm afraid you might fall so why don't you sleep with Miki tonight?" Nami grinned.

"Eh?!" Azusa blushed.

"Why with me?" Miki raised a brow.

"I'm afraid she might fall, you know how much I twist and turn!"

"Alright...but I don't see why I can't sleep outside..." Miki scratched the back of her head.

"I-I don't mind...Miki..." Azusa blushed.

'_Hehehe mission accomplished..._' Nami grinned.

"Nakano, where do you wanna sleep?" Miki looked at the bed.

"Uh...near the wall?"

"Ok."

Nami walks up to Miki and gets close to her ear, "Try not to do anything to her, 'kay?" Nami whispered.

"W-What are you talking about?" Miki head locked Nami's head.

"Here Azusa, a spare of Miki's pj's for you to wear tonight!" Nami smiled as she got out of Miki's head lock and gave her some extra clothes.

"Eh? But I can't..." Azusa waved her hands in front of her face.

"I don't mind. I don't even wear them..."

"I'll go prepare the bathroom for you, 'kay?"

"A-Alright..."

A couple of minutes later Nami comes back, "Ok, the bathroom is ready. You can jump in whenever you want to!"

"T-Thank you..." Azusa left the room.

"Ahaha, she really is just an innocent little girl. I'm startin' to get worried what might happen tonight." Nami put her hand on her cheek.

"Like I said what are you talking about?" Miki looked at Nami, "And don't try to act innocent!"

"Oh nothing! Just talking to myself, that's all!"

Miki looked at her once more then sat at the edge of the bed.

After everyone used the bathroom, they were all getting ready for bed. Miki laid down on the bed, giving Azusa enough space to sleep.

Later that night, Azusa got thirsty and got out of bed, managing to not wake Miki in the process. As she walked back to the room, she heard strange noises. Thinking that it's her imagination, she ignored it. Just as she was about to climb into bed, something touched Azusa's shoulder, scaring her, she jumped onto the bed and grabbed onto Miki.

"U-Ugh~!"

"Kyaaa!" Azusa grabbed onto Miki tighter, causing her to wake up.

"Nakano? What are you doing?"

Not answering Miki, Azusa just cried. Thinking that it wasn't right to ask her now, Miki moved Azusa so that she was under the covers and hugged her close.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Yahho!

Fate: We went over board again...

Me: We can't help it! Anyways, those of you who were wonder what's the name of song we used, it's called 'Merry Christmas Mr. Lawrence' by Utada Hikari.

Fate: We don't own the song or anime...we only own our characters

Me: Which is, of course, Miki and Nami.

Fate: I'm Miki, yoroshiku.

Me: And I'm Nami! Yoroshiku! Yeah, my character can be annoying X3

Fate: Sorry if my character seems like a playgirl XD

Me: Haha, I wonder why...

Fate: Anyways, we hope that you please read and review!

Me: Yes! We would really appreciate it!

Fate: Ja ne!

Me: Bye bye! =D


	6. Chapter 6: Suprise Party!

**Chapter 6: Suprise Party...?!**

It's early in the morning, the sun hitting Miki and Nami directly while they are walking to school. Nami walking with her hands behind her head holding her backpack while Miki was looking down with her hands stuffed in her pockets.

"…ki....Miki..."

"Eh?" Miki looked up seeing Nami waving her hand in front of her face.

"What's wrong with you? Thinking about this morning?" Nami put her hand near her mouth laughing.

"N-Not really...." Miki lied.

_Flashback:_

_Miki woke up feeling a little cold. Looking around, she remembered that Azusa was over, but the thing is, Azusa was nowhere to be found._

"_Huh…?" Miki got up and saw Nami getting ready for school. "Hey Nami, where did Nakano go?"_

_  
"Who knows?" She said putting on her shirt. "She probably woke up first and went home to get ready for school. Don't worry, you'll see her at school again! You still have a chance!"_

"_Shut up, it's not what you think!" Miki growled._

"_Oh? You're denying it now?" Nami giggled_

"_Haven't I always?" Miki looked at Nami with narrowed eyes. "Taku... whatever..." She got up and changed._

_End Flashback_

Miki and Nami arrived at school, seeing Azusa nowhere until they went to class. Miki was about to go and talk to her but unfortunately, the bell rang and the teacher came, so she had to sit down.

"Tch." Miki leaned back in her seat, ignoring Nami's snickering.

--

**After Class:**

Waking up by the bell, Miki got up and went to Azusa's desk.

"Hey Naka--"

"Gomen! I gotta go use the bathroom" Azusa blushed as she got up and ran out of the room. Nami, however, was laughing so hard, that she fell off her seat rolling.

"Would you cut it out already!!" Miki yelled at Nami.

Nami still laughing, "Hahaha! How?! You're just so dense!"

"Argh... taku..." Miki went to her desk and picked up her violin.

"Where are you going?" asked Nami, still on the floor.

"Clubroom." said Miki, walking out of the room.

"Whatever, just don't ask for my notes later on!"

"Like I need them?!" Miki glared at her before sliding the door shut and walking away, leaving a laughing Nami on the floor.

Azusa then slides the door open and she noticed that Miki wasn't there. Letting a sigh of relief out, she went to her seat waiting for class start.

Nami looked at Azusa and grinned as she walked over to her, "So did you two have a _fun_ time last night?"

Azusa blushed, "Chi-Chigau!"

"Heh." Nami grinned more, "Then why're you blushing?"

"I-I'm not!" Azusa tried to deny it while blushing madly.

"Haha, well, Miki was worried about you, so try to talk to her, 'kay?" Nami winked before going to her desk.

Azusa looked a bit surprised and blushed harder, "Sh-She was...?"

--

**At the Club:**

"Argh!" Miki scratched her head in frustration and laid on the couch, "Why can't I get Nakano outta my mind...? Oh well." She closed her eyes, "Maybe if I sleep I can figure it out..."

"Are...?" Mio opened the door, "Is someone in here?"

Mio walked around the room and saw Miki sleeping on the couch. "Mataku...she must've skipped class..." Mio knelt down and looked at Miki's face, blushing, "S-She looks so peaceful when she's asleep." Hearing the door open, she blushed harder and jumped up.

"Oh Mio you're here already?" Ritsu put her stuff down and looked at Mio, "Daijoubu? Your face is red."

"Da-Daijoubu!" Mio tried to control her blush.

"Hounto?" Ritsu raised a brow and saw someone sleeping on the couch.

"Ya-ho!" Yui cheerfully came in with Mugi.

"Ah Yui, Mugi." Mio looked at them as they came in.

"Konichiwa!" Nami walked in, "Where's that stupid girl?" she looked around the clubroom.

"Who?" Everyone looked confused.

Nami walked towards the couch and saw Miki sleeping. Sighing, she grabbed Miki's shirt and threw her off the couch.

"Itte~!" Miki woke up and glared at everyone, "Who did that?!"

Nami looked away innocently as Miki rubbed her head, "Nami~!"

"Eh? Atashi?" Nami pointed at herself innocently.

"Who else?!" Miki looked irritated.

"It wasn't me~!" Nami still looked innocent, looking away.

Miki growled as she got up.

Nami gulped, "Y-You're not gonna do anything...are you...?"

Miki glared at Nami, making her back up to the wall, "Mi-Miki...?"

Sighing, Miki raised her hand into a fist.

"Ah!" Everyone, including Nami, closed their eyes, waiting for the loud hit. Not hearing anything after awhile, they all opened their eyes and couldn't find Miki anywhere.

Nami sighed in relief and slid to the floor, "I forgot how scary Miki could be..."

"Matte...where'd Mimi-chan go?"

Mio sighed, "How're we gonna get to practice now...?"

Ritsu walked up to Mio and patted her back, "Don't worry Mio!"

Mio glared at Ritsu then looked at Nami, "Do you have any ideas Nami?"

Nami got up from the floor, "Well, just in case, I recorded Miki's recording of her parts, so we can use those."

"I guess we could use that..." Mio sighed, "Can you play Azusa's part?"

Mugi looked around, "Nami what happened with Miki and Azusa...?"

Nami looked at Mio, "Yeah, I can play her part for now." She then looks at Mugi, "Eto…I think it would be better if you ask them... ahaha..." Nami laughed nervously.

Mugi looked more interested, "You can tell us."

"Now that you mention it...where's Azusa? We can leave Miki aside for now..."

"Gomen Mugi-sempai, but I think it's better if you ask them since I don't really know the details..." Nami lied, not wanting to explain. "I honestly don't know where Azusa is. Right when the bell rang, she ran out so I thought she came here but it looks like she didn't..."

Mugi put her hand on her cheek, "I hope that they're alright..."

"Whatever the case is, let's just practice now." Mio looked at everyone.

"Eh~?" Ritsu leaned back in her chair, "Mi-chan and Azusa are missing so we can't really practice."

"You have a point…"

--

**Meanwhile:**

"Jeez...why'd Nami go and wake me up for...?" Miki rubbed her head as she walked around.

"Ah..." Azusa saw Miki and hid.

"Hmm...?" Miki looked back, thinking she head someone, "Oh well..." She rubbed her head again, "...I wonder why'd Nakano avoided me today...? I just wanted to ask where'd she went this morning..."

Azusa blushed, '_What Nami said was true...demo...why does she care so much about me...?_' Azusa took a step back, bumping into another student, "Ah gomen nasai!"

Miki looked back and saw Azusa, "Nakano...?"

"Ah!" Azusa blushed and walked backwards.

"Nakano?" Miki walked towards Azusa.

"A-Ah...Mi-Miki..." Azusa tried to back away but she backed up into a wall.

"Why are you avoiding me...?" Miki looked hurt, "Did I...did I do something...? Gomen..."

"Ah y-you didn't!" Azusa blushed and looked at Miki, "It's just..." Azusa buried her face in her hands, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Eh...?" Miki looked confused.

"I-I was embarrassed... a-after what I did last night... h-holding you tightly because I got scared b-by a n-noise...." Azusa said still having her face buried in her hands.

"Ah..." Miki scratches her head, "T-That... you don't have to worry about t-that...."

Azusa looks up from her hands, "D-Demo..."

"Eto...i-it was alright so...I didn't really care..." Miki looked away, blushing slightly

Azusa looked up from her hands, "H-Hontou…?"

"O-Ou... hora…" Miki reached a hand without looking at her, blushing more, "Let's go to the club room... our sempais' might be mad at us..."

"U-Un..." Azusa took Miki's hand and was led to the clubroom. Once they opened the door, Ritsu turned to the door seeing to kohais.

"Oi! Where were you guys?! We can't practice without you here you know!" Ritsu was glaring right directly into Miki's eyes.

"That's none of your business!" Miki let go of Azusa's hand.

Nami grinned, walked up to Miki and whispered in her ear, "You didn't take advantage of her again did you?"

Miki glared at Nami, "Why do you keep talkin' about that?!" she turned to leave, annoyed with Nami.

Nami laughed, "Aww come on Miki! I was just kidding!"

Miki glared at Nami again then left the room, slamming the door.

"Great, Nami how're we gonna practice?!"

"Ahaha…gomen..." Nami scratched her head, "I'll go see if I can get her to come back!" Nami ran out of the room to look for Miki.

"Taku..." Miki stuffed her hands in her pockets then remembered, "Ah..." she sighed and stared at the ground sadly.

Nami ran around the school shouting for Miki, "Miki! Where are you?" She then sees someone slumping while looking down. "Ah! Miki!"

Miki sighed again then continued to walk.

"Miki! Oi Miki!" Nami shouted while waving her hand, hoping Miki could turn around and see her.

Too much in her thoughts, Miki ignored Nami and continued to walk.

Nami then began to run faster and caught up to Miki. "Miki!" She tapped her back for her to get her attention, "Why didn't you turned around when I called you?"

Miki sighed again, "Doshio...?"

"Oi, are you listening to me?" Nami waved her hand in front of Miki.

"Eh?" Miki looked up and saw Nami, "What?"

"Finally, why didn't you answer me when I first called you?" Nami asked concerned.

"Did you?" Miki looked confused, "I didn't hear you..."

Nami looked even more worried, "Is something on your mind?" She then teases Miki to cheer her up, "Masaka, you were thinking about Azusa?" Nami grinned.

Miki glared at Nami then walked away, "It's none of your business anyways!"

"Oh? Someone is a little stubborn..." Nami followed Miki.

"Why're you followin' me?" Miki glared at Nami.

Nami looked innocent, "Atashi? Oh... betsuni... just that I think we should go back to the clubroom before you know who gets mad..."

"Why should I go?" Miki looked confused, "You know that I have some part-time jobs to go to..."

"Yeah, but just for another 15 minutes? Club is almost done for the day so at least let's just practice."

Miki sighed, "It's not like they need me there..."

Nami put her hands behind her head, "Yes we do. School festival is coming up and we need ya there. It's going to be our first live with everyone..."

"I'll just go when we perform...they hate me anyways..." Miki scratched her head.

"No one hates you Miki. It's just that Ritsu-sempai gets jealous of you making Mio-sempai blush easily that she just has to give you glares!" Nami snickered.

"Keep thinkin' that." Miki cracked her back and tried to change the subject, "'sides isn't it almost your birthday?"

"Eh? My birthday...?" Nami thinks for a while, "Ah, hontou da..." Nami laughs it off, "Haha…I almost forgot…"

"Oi oi how can you forget your own birthday?"

Nami laughs nervously, "Well, you see…there has been a lot going on that it just slipped out of my mind…ahaha..."

"Really?" Miki thought about it, "Not really…"

"Hey, isn't your birthday coming up too, like before mine?" Nami asked.

"Gek--....it passed remember!" Miki turned away, "You have a horrible memory Nami..."

"Eh?! Really?! What's today?" Nami looked guilty.

"Eto...eto..." Miki looked at the sky, "Se...September....20!"

"Eh? Hontou?! Ah…gomen ne Miki! I'll get ya something as soon as possible! That is if I have enough money...." Nami looked at her wallet seeing very little change.

"I don't need anything." Miki patted Nami's shoulders, "Well I'm off! Ja ne!" Miki ran away.

"Eh? D-Demo... ah…too late..." Nami than thinks, "Wait a minute... when did we past September 10th? A few days ago, I thought it was September 6..." Nami stands there thinking of the dates.

"Ah Nami, did you find Miki?" Mio walked over to her.

Nami turned around, "Oh Mio-sempai! Yeah, she just ran off a minute ago..." Nami stayed silent still thinking.

"Ah so we just missed her...I guess we'll have to make due with her recordings..." Mio looked at Nami, "Something wrong?"

"Nee, Mio-sempai, what's today...?" Nami looked up at Mio.

"Eh? September 9th why?" Mio looked confused.

"I knew it! Arigatou Mio-sempai!" Nami then ran off to get her things at the clubroom.

"Eh?" Mio followed Nami, "Nami what's going on?"

"Miki's birthday is tomorrow!" Nami then got her stuff and ran out. "See ya tomorrow Sempai!"

"Eh? Miki's birthday...?"

Nami ran back home and straight to her room, looking for some money that she stashed, "Yokata! I still have some left! Now what should I get Miki...?"

After a few minutes of thinking what to give Miki, Nami scratched her head in frustration, "Ah! I have no idea what to give her!" Just then, her cell phone rang, "Hello?"

"Nami! Where are you?!" shouted Ritsu.

"Ah gomen ne Senpai!" Nami sweat dropped, "I'll try to make it up to you tomorrow!"

"You better!"

"H-Hai! Ja I gotta go!" Nami hanged up and ran to the music store, trying to find something to give to Miki, '_Hmmm...what would she like...?_'

After looking around, Nami sighed, "It's no use…I can't think of what Miki would want…"

"Nami?"

Nami turned and saw Mio, Ritsu, Yui, Mugi, and Azusa, "G-Gah!"

"What do you mean 'gah'?! Why didn't you come back to the clubroom?!" Ritsu shouted at her.

"G-Gomen ne Senpai!" Nami scratched the back of her head.

"Oi Ritsu!" Mio pulled Ritsu back and looked at Nami, "We were worried when you just grabbed your things and ran off like that. Is something wrong?"

Nami laughed nervously, "Well it's nothing really important even though it is…"

"What is it?" Mugi smiled at her.

"Well uh…it's…Miki's birthday tomorrow…"

"Eh? Miki's?"

"H-Hai and I don't know what to get for her…" Nami blushed slightly, "D-Do you know what to do…?"

"First off what does Miki like?" asked Mio.

"Eto…" Nami closed her eyes and thought about it. After a few minutes Nami scratched her head, "Now that I think about it, I don't really know!"

"You've been together for how long now?!" Ritsu hit Nami's head.

"Itte~!"

"You didn't have to hit her Ritsu!" Mio hit Ritsu's head.

"Mio~! Why'd you hit me?" Ritsu cried a bit.

"Nami what do you usually do for Miki then?"

"Eto…we'd…got out…" Nami looked down.

"Where?"

"Um..." Nami scratched her head, "Gomen I can't really tell you..."

"Eh? Nande?" Yui glomped Nami.

"Miki's gonna kill me if you found out." Nami sweat dropped.

"Hmm…how about we throw her a party?" smiled Mugi.

"Knowing Miki, she'd skip it." Nami laughed nervously, "But maybe…"

"Nani?"

"That's a good idea Mugi-senpai!" Nami smiled, "Arigatou! Can I ask you one more favor?"

"Yes what is it?" asked Mugi.

"Ja... can we maybe... throw a party somewhere that isn't near here...?"

"Like where are you planning on throwing the party Namnam-chan?" Yui asked.

"Eto... you'll see..."

"Eh?" Everyone looked at each other than at Nami, who was scratching the back of her head laughing nervously.

--

**The Next Day:**

"Where are you taking us Nami?" Mio asked.

"Eto, you'll see once we get there..." She laughed nervously.

They were on the train going all the way South. Mio thought that they were going to get lost but Nami knows what she's doing. They finally stopped at the last station where the train takes them and Nami got off with everyone else following her.

"Are you sure we are not lost Nami?" asked Azusa.

"Un, I visit here every year on this day with Miki. So I'm sure I'm not lost." Nami said without looking back. Everyone except Nami exchanged looks.

"You come here every year? For what?" Ritsu asked, getting tired already from all the walking.

"For Miki's mother..." Nami looked down sadly.

"Masaka, does Mimi-chan's mother live here Namnam-chan?" Yui asked stupidly.

'_Eh? Isn't Miki's mother dead... or does she mean..._' Mio thought.

"Technically she does..." Nami said while nervously laughing.

They finally arrived at a huge house, the grass was beautifully green, the garden they had on the side was all bloomed, the house had new painted walls, everything looked new.

"Seems like they still take care of this place..." Nami muttered. Azusa and Mio happened to hear her while the others were amazed by the brand new looking house.

"This is Miki's house?' Ritsu asked astonished.

"Un, this is where she used to live..." Nami turned around to everyone, "Is it alright if we throw her a party here?"

"Why not! I think it's a great idea to do it at Mimi-chan's old house!" Yui said excitedly.

"That's great! Eto…now we have to get some decorations and food." Nami looked at Mugi,

"Mugi-sempai, do you mind ma--"

"Making a cake for Miki-chan? Sure!" Mugi interrupted.

"Aha! That's great! Arigatou!" Nami smiled.

"Ah! Can I help Mugi-sempai?" asked Azusa.

"Sure, it would be a great help!" smiled Mugi.

"Yosha! While you guys do that, Mio and I are going to go get decorations and fireworks!" Ritsu announced.

"Why are you already inviting me when I never agreed to it!"

"Dakara, I'm the President so we do what I say!" Ritsu grinned.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Mio hit Ritsu's head. "Fine, I'll go this time, but only for Miki!" said Mio, turning around with her arms crossed while blushing.

'_Gek—she's blushing because of Miki... I'm going to have to change that while I have the chance..._' Ritsu thought while rubbing her head.

"Eh? So what am I going to do?" Yui asked.

"Eto... ano, I guess you can come with me to buy food..." Nami said.

"Yosha! We'll meet back here within an hour!" said Ritsu, throwing a fist in the air.

"Ou~!" Yui did the same.

--

**With Mugi and Azusa:**

Azusa and Mugi looked around the kitchen for anything that could make a good cake.

"Oh dear…" said Mugi.

"Nani Mugi-senpai?" asked Azusa.

"I forgot to ask Nami-chan what kind of cake we should make…"

Azusa looked around and found mostly chocolate things, "Since there's a lot of chocolate, how about a chocolate cake?"

"Alright." Mugi smiled, "I hope that Miki-chan likes it."

Azusa blushed, "Un…watashi mou…"

--

**With Nami and Yui:**

"Nee Namnam-chan, what are we going to buy?" asked Yui.

"Eto…" Nami thought about it, "Probably somethin' like pizza or stuff like that…"

"Hmmm….Nee Namnam-chan…"

"Nani Senpai?" Nami continued to walk, not looking at Yui.

"Why do you and Mimi-chan come here every year? Why not just stay in one place?"

"Gek--" Nami fell anime style and stood straight, looking at the ground, "Yui-senpai…we come and…visit her mom…"

"Nande?" Yui looked confused, "Why not just stay and live with her then?"

"…Maybe Miki will tell you when you see her…" Nami continued to walk with Yui soon following, "Matte Namnam-chan~!"

--

**With Ritsu and Mio:**

Ritsu and Mio walked towards the store to buy all kinds of decorations and fireworks.

"Nee Mio….I was wondering…what color fireworks do you want…" asked Ritsu, looking around the fireworks section.

"I don't care…" Mio looked around and saw some pink fireworks.

Ritsu looked around and saw that Mio was looking at some pink fireworks.

Grinning Ritsu went over to Mio, "You want to use that for Budokan don't you~?"

"Gek--" Mio blushes, "N-No I don't~!"

"Then why do you keep staring at those fireworks then?" Ritsu looked mad and annoyed, "It's not for Mi-chan is it?"

"She doesn't seem to like pink…even though it's a good color…" Mio blushed more.

'_What's so interesting about Mi-chan?! She's taking _**my **_Mio away from me!!' Ritsu angrily thought, looking away._

"Ritsu?" Mio looked at her, "You've been acting really weird since the training camp…"

"Eh? Atashi?" Ritsu laughed, "You have got to be kidding Mio! When am I ever weird?"

"You looked mad and annoyed whenever we're near or even mention Miki," Mio looked worried, "Are you alright…?"

"First you tell me what's so interesting about her…" Ritsu looked away.

"Who?" Mio looked confused.

"Mi-chan…"

"Miki?" Mio blushes a bit, "Well...she can play her violin really well and play with both her hands…"

"That's it…? Just because she can play well and left-handed…?"

"I guess…" Mio looked at Ritsu, "Did something happen between you two…?"

"No…" Ritsu picked some fireworks and some decorations, "Iko? We have to get back now…"

"U-Un…" Mio followed Ritsu as she led her back to Miki's house.

As they were half-way there, Ritsu grabbed Mio's hand and held it.

"Ri-Ri-Ritsu…?" Mio blushed.

Ritsu blushed as well, muttering, "I don't want Mi-chan to take you away from me…"

"Eh?" Mio looked confused.

"Mio…I really like you…and I don't want Mi-chan to take you away from me…" Ritsu, again, muttered, as she blushed harder and let go of Mio's hand.

Mio blushes harder as well, "E-Eh…? Y-You…"

"For-Forget it…" Ritsu interrupted her, "Let's go before we're late!"

Ritsu was about to run back, but Mio held her back, "Ma-Matte…we d-don't have to h-hurry back…"

"A-Alright…"

They walked together hand in hand for about half an hour before they reached Miki's house and started to set up all the decorations.

"Taidaima~!" Yui cheerfully said as she came in a few minutes after Ritsu and Mio did.

Nami sighed as she put the food on the table.

"Okaeri." Mugi and Azusa greeted them.

"We better hurry 'cause Miki'll be here soon…" Nami went and helped Ritsu and Mio set up the decorations.

--

A few hours passed since Nami invited everyone to Miki's old house and they waited patiently for her to come home and surprise her.

"Nami-chan, when's Miki-chan going to come…?" asked Mugi.

"She should be here soon….unless she's going…_there_ again…" Nami looked worried, "I'll go look for her…."

"I wanna go too~!" said Yui.

"If you go then she'll find out our surprise…" Nami shook her head.

"Ja I'll go with you…" said Azusa, taking a step forward.

"I guess it could work…but I don't know…" Nami crossed her arms.

"I'll come up with an excuse so onegai Nami~!"

"A-Alright…" Nami looked at everyone else, "Ja I'll go with Azusa so you three stay here and wait for Miki. If she comes here, call me." Nami left with Azusa.

Azusa followed Nami and looked around. Nami looked at Azusa for a second then continued to look around, "Nee Azusa…do you like Miki?"

Azusa blushed, "Why do you keep asking me that?!"

"I'm being serious Azusa." Nami looked at her seriously, "After she lost her mom, her dad abused and left her to die, and picked on at school, she closed her heart and took a long time for me and my dad to open it up to the way she is now today." Nami looked up at the sky, "She maybe dumb and dense about everything except school and her violin, but she's really loyal to those she either likes or trusts." Nami looked at Azusa again, "You're the first that I've seen in a long time. And I'll tell you this, I don't want her to be hurt ever again and if she wants to choose someone, it has to be the right one, not someone that just uses her…"

Azusa stayed quiet for a few moments then looked at Nami, "I'll tell you if you tell me everything about you and Miki."

"That's not really fair though…" Nami laughed nervously.

"Then how she stayed with you, why she's a violinist and you're a composer, and who influenced you then…"

Nami stayed quiet for awhile then looked at Azusa, "It was a few years ago…before when she still lived with her dad…my dad and I used to visit them a lot because her dad always abuse her, but she'd deny it. Then one day…when I went to visit them again…her dad just threw her out into the street, with her clothes ripped and she looked really weak and beat up…" Nami paused to look at Azusa's surprised expression for a moment then continued, "Her dad was about to hit her again so I ran in front of her. I was practically crying and begging him to stop. He glared at me then went back into the house, gathering up all her things and just threw them at her. I took Miki to my house and she stayed with us ever since."

"A-And t-that's how s-she stayed with you…?" Azusa wiped some tears away from her eyes, and looked down, sad for Miki, "Poor Miki…"

"She's doin' a lot better than she used to though." Nami tried to cheer Azusa up, "And she's safe and free from her dad!"

"Un…ja where and when did you two start learning music together?"

"Oh that…" Nami smiled a bit, "We both heard from my dad that Miki's mother was a composer and a violinist, and he showed us some videos of her when she was still alive. We were both amazed and decided to be like her…it wasn't easy but at least it was worth it." Nami grinned.

"Un… I'm sorry for bringing that up…" Azusa wiped more tears away, "And it wouldn't be a good idea for Miki to do both right?"

"Un…if I let her do all that work, she could break down and I'm afraid of that…I don't want that to happen to her…" Nami grinned more, "She may look and act scary and seems cold hearted at first, but she's really a big softie~!"

"Didn't want _what_ to happen?" said a voice, "And _who's_ a big softie?!"

Nami froze and slowly turned around, "Uh…h-hey Mi-Miki…"

"Tell me again who's a big softie?!" Miki growled, grabbing Nami's arm.

"Itte~!" Nami whined and tried to break away from her.

"Miki yamette~! Onegai~!" Azusa grabbed on Miki's free arm.

"Na-Nakano...?" Miki let Nami go and looked at her.

"Onegai, don't hurt her! I asked her to tell me everything!" Azusa held onto Miki tighter.

"De-Demo..."

"Haha you two look so cute together~! And I didn't know that you're **that** aggressive Azusa~!" Nami teased.

"Nami!" Miki growled.

Azusa blushed madly, "T-That's not true~!"

"Haha ja why're you blushing Azusa?" Nami continued to tease her, "Are you sure that you don't like Miki~?"

"Da-Datte…" Azusa looked at Miki.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Me: Finally done with a chapter!

Fate: Haha ^^" I wonder what Azusa was gonna say though...Anyways, here's chapter 6 so hope ya like it~!

Me: Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. School started so we couldn't really get on as much

Fate: Yeah and we didn't really plan this part out! I wonder when everyone's birthdays are now... x3 haha hope ya enjoyed it! See ya soon...hopefully ^^"

Me: Yeah... we still have to think of some stuff ^^" So we're off to work on it! Ja ne~! :3


End file.
